


tied on his knot

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna do this forever and a day, Jay. Marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied on his knot

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title is cheesy. I think this is my first knot!fic? I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 4 ;)

“Fuck, that feels good,” Jared moans as Jensen thrusts into him, his dick hitting Jared’s prostrate ruthlessly and making sparks course through his body. His skin feels like it’s on fire in the best way possible – blazing and illuminating his entire being. 

“You feel so fucking amazing, baby,” Jensen says behind Jared, kissing the back of his neck as Jared bares it for him to do as he wills. After two years together, Jensen can play Jared’s body like a fine tuned instrument – knowing every hitch of breath, groan of delight, and zone of pleasure – sometimes even before Jared himself. Jared knows it has something to do with the Alpha part of Jensen along with heightened senses, but he’s not complaining. 

Jensen’s shallowly thrusting now, jacking Jared off as Jensen’s cock starts to grow at the base – his knot swelling to tie them together. The initial stretch is one of Jared’s favorite feelings, his body accommodating Jensen like it’s meant to and the little pleased sigh Jensen lets out every time doesn’t hurt either. Jared twists his neck in a slightly uncomfortable way in order to capture Jensen’s lips with his own. Jensen, gentleman that he is, does his best to alleviate the pressure and would rather the crick be in his own neck. 

A few more tandem thrusts and curling of Jensen’s gorgeous fingers around his dick and Jared’s done, shouting Jensen’s name as he comes into Jensen’s waiting palm. Jensen rubs some on Jared’s belly, like always (the weirdo), and licks the rest. 

Jared can tell Jensen is close from the harsh breathing behind him and the tight grip Jensen has on his hips. He squeezes his ass as much as he can around the wide knot and relishes in the sensations tripping up and down every nerve ending. 

Jensen is mumbling affectionate words of praise and love to Jared and he flushes at how ridiculously perfect are. Murmurs of how they fit so well together and how Jared was made for Jensen and that Jensen never wants to let go and that Jared feels perfect and many more things that Jensen would probably deny if he weren’t caught in the dizzying passion fueled sex. 

They entwine their fingers as Jensen tries to move as much as he can. He stills and Jared tilts his neck as Jensen’s lips and teeth bite on the sensitive tendon. The bruise from a few days ago is fading and Jared knows Jensen’s been eyeing the mark all day. He might as well give in to the inevitable. 

A good thirty minutes of just lying there tied together are in front of them, so Jared does his best to get as comfortable as possible on his side, Jensen’s arm coming around him. Jensen is lazily licking and gently kissing every patch of skin and it feels good, lulling Jared into a state of contentment. 

“Wanna do this forever and a day, Jay. Marry me?” Jensen whispers in his ear, voice so achingly soft that Jared wishes he could turn around properly to see his face. Jared must tense or something because he feels Jensen stiffen in response. Or maybe Jensen’s words played back in his brain and he realized that this wasn’t a way to propose. Or worse, he somehow didn’t mean it. 

Whatever, no take backs.

Jared’s arm tightens around Jensen, and he forces his own body to relax.

“Forever and a day,” Jared agrees. “I like the sound of that. Dunno if you can handle it, old man,” he teases because he knows downplaying it’s the best way to get Jensen to calm down. 

“You might be the one unable to keep up, young buck,” Jensen responds, relief evident in his voice.

It doesn’t matter how Jensen proposes, Jared always knew that they’d end up together until the end.


End file.
